Question: Solve for $x$ : $6 = 3x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} $ Simplify: $2 = \dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}}$ $x = 2$